1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a connector, especially a stackable board-to-board module connector which height is adjustable.
2. Description of the Related Art
The popular DDR (Doual Data Rate) memory module connector is a board-to-board module. Although there is no standard specification for its total height, the total height of a connector depends on the space configuration of a motherboard. This is prominent in notebook computer application. Different computer integrated device manufacturer has different requirement on the space configuration of a motherboard. Therefore, memory module connector manufacturers have to cope with this situation by preparing different dies and molds for being able to manufacture memory modules in different height specifications. Such an arrangement for manufacturing does not provide good economic efficiency.
For manufacturing memory module connectors, the process demands high precision and high technology. A number of dies and molds to manufacture memory module connectors in different height specifications actually add technical difficulty to manufacturing operation. It needs a huge investment in R&D to overcome process related issues, such as improving process stability and yield. Such an urgent technical issue, which the industry is facing and seeking solutions for, has to be integrated and resolved.